The present invention utilizes elements disclosed in the following U.S. patent applications of the inventor:    (#FF-1) U.S. application Ser. No. 12/886,832 filed on Sep. 21, 2010 now is U.S. Pat. No. 8,721,160 which is CIP for filing of (#FF-2008) U.S. application Ser. No. 12/318,470 filed on Dec. 30, 2008 now abandoned, which is Division for filing of which is Division for filing of (#Q-2007) U.S. application Ser. No. 11/806,284 Filed on Dec. 15, 2007 now is U.S. Pat. No. 7,630,004 (#ZZZ-4) U.S. application Ser. No. 14/296,599 Filed on Oct. 18, 2016 which is Continue In Part filing of (# ZZZ-3) U.S. application Ser. No. 14/503,647 filed on Sep. 11, 2013 now is U.S. Pat. No. 9,719,654 which is Division filing of (# ZZZ-2) U.S. application Ser. No. 14/451,822 filed on Aug. 5, 2014, which is Continue In Part filing of (# ZZZ-1) U.S. application Ser. No. 14/323,318 filed on Jul. 3, 2014 which is Continue In Part filing of (# ZZZ-13) U.S. application Ser. No. 14/023,889 filed on Sep. 11, 2013.
Each of these application is related to the wider area image or project image night light or LED bulb or AC plug wire LED outdoor light with or without motor/spin/rotating kits for moving image.
(# QQQ-7) U.S. application Ser. No. 15/494,477 filed on Apr. 24, 2017 which is continue in part of (# QQQ-6) U.S. application Ser. No. 15/355,515 filed on Nov. 18, 2016 which is continue in part of (# QQQ-5) U.S. application Ser. No. 15/341,782 filed on Nov. 2, 2016 which is continue in part of (# QQQ-4) U.S. application Ser. No. 15/348,218 filed on Nov. 10, 2016 which is continue in part of (# QQQ-3) U.S. application Ser. No. 14/983,993 filed on Dec. 30, 2015 Now is allowanced which is continue in part of (# QQQ-2) U.S. application Ser. No. 14/289,968 filed on May 29, 2014 Now is U.S. Pat. No. 9,551,477 which is continue in part of (# QQQ-1) U.S. application Ser. No. 14/280,865 filed on May 19, 2014 Now is U.S. Pat. No. 9,581,299 which is continue in part of (# QQQ-2012) U.S. application Ser. No. 13/540,728 filed on Jul. 3, 2012 now is U.S. Pat. No. 8,834,009 which is Division filed of (# JJJ-1) U.S. application Ser. No. 13/296,469 Filed on Nov. 15, 2011 now is U.S. Pat. No. 8,711,216 (# MMM-2) U.S. application Ser. No. 15/402,965 Filed on Jan. 10, 2017 Which is continue in Part of (# MMM-1) U.S. application Ser. No. 14/606,242 filed on Jan. 27, 2015 now is U.S. Pat. No. 9,541,260 which is Continue in Part of (# MMM-12) U.S. application Ser. No. 13/367,758 filed on Feb. 7, 2012 now is U.S. Pat. No. 8,967,831.
Related for the LED Bulb has more than one area has illumination including head, body: (# JJJ-1) U.S. application Ser. No. 14/049,427 Filed May 22, 2014, now is U.S. Pat. No. 9,010,986 Apr. 21, 2015 issued, which is continue filing of (# JJJ-11) U.S. application Ser. No. 13/296,508 Filed on Nov. 15, 2011. Now is U.S. Pat. No. 8,562,158 issued on Oct. 22, 2013.
Related the LED bulb has built-in Camera and storage-kits with multiple functions to replay, see by wired or wireless. (# AAA-1) U.S. application Ser. No. which is Continue in Part of (# AAA) U.S. application Ser. No. 12/984,583, Filed on Now is U.S. Pat. No. 9,157,589 which is Continue in Part of (#TT-2) U.S. application Ser. No. 14/968,250, Filed on Dec. 14, 2015 which is Continue in Part of (# TT-1) U.S. application Ser. No. 14/944,953 Filed on Nov. 18, 2015 which is Continue in Part of (# TT-12) U.S. application Ser. No. 12/866,832, Filed on Sep. 21, 2010 This is Division filing for (# FF-4) U.S. application Ser. No. 14/968,862, Filed on Dec. 14, 2015 which is Continue in Part of (# FF-3) U.S. application Ser. No. 14/539,267 Filed on Nov. 12, 2014 which is Continue in Part of (# FF-2) U.S. application Ser. No. 14/275,184 Filed on May 12, 2014 which is Continue in Part of (# FF-1) U.S. application Ser. No. 12/914,584 Filed on Oct. 28, 2010 now is U.S. Pat. No. 8,721,160, This is Division filing for (# DD-5) U.S. application Ser. No. 14/968,153 Filed on Dec. 4, 2016 for LED light has projection features which is continue in part of (#DD-3) U.S. Pat. No. 9,097,413
In addition, the following U.S. patents show light devices having some features that are similar to and some that are different from the current invention:
1. U.S. Pat. No. 8,128,259 Myers et al.                disclosure a spherical ornamental fixtures which is not        
(1) A LED bulb (2) No optics lens to get refraction light design (3) No rotating or moving device such as motor or movement (4) No any image forming arrangement such as texture on lens or film or slide.
'259 maximum can be a ceiling light or desktop light which has light source (59) or (159) arrange on the post and emit light to the ornament piece which need glow the whole sphere which should be more close the co-inventor's earlier issued U.S. Pat. No. 5,667,736 has laser treated lens to spread the inner light source to wider range which filed on Feb. 7, 1995 and Sep. 16, 1997 issues.
So, this is nothing to do with current invention for above listed (4) major difference for (a) Application (b) physics theory (c) Constrution (d) design.
2. U.S. Pat. No. 7,748,869 Sevack et al. disclosure (1) a clip-on project assembly for recessed lighting fixture on it trim area. (2) The light source use the existing recessed light for (3) super high heat light source 50Wa MR16 or GU 10 halogen bulb so (4) need use the thin metal template disk with cutout patterns or etched glass so can (5) project the patterns on surface on floor, wall from ceiling recessed lighting fixture. (column 1)
'869 major difference with current invention including (a) Not a Bulb with bulb bas to fit into bulb receiving socket (b) Not has self-contained LED light source (3) No use the cool light source so no need use heavy metal or glass (4) Not possible use film/slide/plastic printed piece as image forming kits because use the High wattage and high power consumption existing halogen bulb. So all major application, physical theory, attachment, installation, construction. None of any one is similar with current invention.
3. U.S. Pat. No. 6,558,022 Karahara disclosure the different device with current invention including (1) From FIG. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 can see the Light source (16) is a Radiant light 17 (which is not the LED light source because LED light has no this riant light 117 to emit light to 360 degree)
Also, from Column 4 line 54 to 63) all the light source all belong to the Radiant light source. So the light source need for 360 degree radiant type not same as current invention for LED light.
(2) The '022 patent teach a pin-hole image to form the image from a radiant light source (Bulb) which is not same as the current invention has to use convex lens to get lighted image passing through and enlarge image. The '022 use pin-hold image to create the enlarge size of the image by distance between the light source/shade/image location so can get desired image. So the physics theory for (Pin-Hole image) v.s. (convex lens image forming image) theory is totally different.
(3) '022 use the convergent lens which is not same as convex lengs. Convex lens is enlar and make the light beam spread out not convergent purpose.
(4) '022 use the radiant light source as column 4 line 53 to 63 which has high heat so the shape with opening or design have to far away with the light source or will be burn which is not like the current invention the image forming piece is made of plastic or slide or film or texture lens which all made by plastic and very close to light source because current invention use cool light source LED.
(5) The '022 is not a LED bulb, '022 is a lighting fixture which can not insert into bulb receiving socket at all. So Pen and Rocket totally nothing to do with '022 patent for current invention.
4. U.S. Pat. No. 6,267,478, The Chen disclosure the changeable image construction for single image project to the locations which is different with current invention as (A) As FIG. 1 shown the display unit (40) is position front the opening (20) rotating-disc which is front of the single opening base-plate (10) so the image present to location is only SINGLE image not like the current invention for (Multiple images shown on the locations at same time). (B) The light source is Light Bulb (50) at the 2001 there is no any LED for white light can get at market place and has sufficient light source and lighted any image. (c) '478 the theory is as column 4 Line 1 to Line 18 stating the light source (50) on reflector (531) because bulb radiant light source so need reflector (531) to collect all light beam to front and the light beam go though the light transmitting hole (12) of base-plate and again go through hole of rotating-disc (20) and hit the image carrier-disc (40) and go out from the single Front Lens.
(531) □ This is different than current invention for light from LED light source go to preferred and optional optical lens to adjustable LED light beam and go through the image forming means (may rotating or steady) and go through the magnify lens sets (rotating or steady) and go to outer Dome or sphere optics-lens to get as wider as possible illumination areas. □So (AA) the current invention the position for the Image forming means is directly top of the LED (Light source) because no heat issue like the '478 high heat bulb will melt the plastic slide/film/printed plastic piece. (BB) The Current invention no need reflector (531) to collect all the radiant light beam like bulb (CC) The current invention only moving the Optics-lens disc not the image forming means and this moving optics-lens will create the image is MOVING, Not chaning functions so this is image performance and effects and theory different (DD) The '478 use a Spring pressure box (35) and a lot of cam 33, pad 352, screw 231, nut 44 flap 31 teeth 24 pressure spring 351 for locking or freeze or release for mechanical design is not needed for current invention.
So the current invention just use a gear-box which can get desired rotating speed which is much simple than the '478 construction and lower cost so not compatable at all. (EE) '478 is not for a LED bulb that is mechanical construction which is totally different with current invention construction for rotating part, image function, light performance . . . etc.
So this is major different with current invention for different image performance and different rotating object and different construction for motor and disc assembly and position so not same as current invention at all.
5. U.S. Pat. No. 3,762,082 Mincy disclosure the varicolored disk install on a fenestrated disk and juxtaposed varicolored to make the below light beam to reflected out to see hrobbing or twikling pulses of color . . . □The difference at (A) light source (34) is high power bulb which is so hot so can not have any image forming plastic piece on top because heat is always flow to top as current invention to use slide/film/printed plastic piece (B) the illumination member (14) which '082 as column 2 line 9 to 20 said how to make the distorted regions 36 and created the interface 38 of the top Cylinder shape. So this is not same as current image forming piece is flat plastic piece such as slide/film/printed plastic piece. (CC) The '082 has no moving device (DD) The '082 is not for a LED bulb (EE) The '082 has no optics theory for enlarge lighted image, So '082 is totally different with current invention.
6. U.S. Pat. No. 8,262,252 Bergman disclosure the image design change from 1 image to N-number of image depend on how many image and optics lens been arranged. This is not same as the current invention to make the each image to travel a arc or partial of circle at the same time which is not become 1□ n-number□ 1 . . . . Light performance because major different is the current invention (A) not rotating the image and optics-lens together at the same time. The current invention only make the said Plurality of optics-lens rotating on desired speed so need gear box which '252 do not need this gear-box. (B) '252 need to very precisely to design for distance and focus for the image to project on fixed distance so this will be a custom-made product which is not same as current invention the image can fit for any kind of ceiling or wall distance the image can be readable and acceptable because never had image effects to combine N-number of image into one clear image and/or separated 1 consolidated image to separate into N-Number of separate clear image. So the requirement for precisely calculation for the distance or gap of the LED or image carrier or the image location distance needed (C) '252 other big issues is the optics lens is too complicated in order to get the FIG. 1A, FIG. 2-A, FIG. 2-B light path because to get the light beam travel for a straight direction without enlarge so can not use the current invention simple convex lens which will enlarge or/and diversify the image which never like the '252 FIG. 1A, FIG. 2-A, FIG. 2-B for precisely complicated lens assembly to get the result for parallel image present to image location just keep same radio same size as LED and image spacing or gap. So '252 is get image same size as the Image forming. Not enlarge to N time bigger for these parallel light beam after complicated lens assembly.
More important□ 252 is a illumination system. Not same as current invention (AA) is a LED bulb (BB) The image is moving effects for arc or partial circle moving (CC) The current invention has multiple image spread only not consolidate into 1 image □□ or/and separated into Nimage both is clear (DD) the current invention has magnify and enlarge the image. Not like '252 still parallel and keep same size shown on the image locations (EE) The current invention use simple convex lens not same as '252 have to keep same space and distance as LEDs and Image space from lower device. So '252 is nothing to do with the current invention.
US Prior Art U.S. Pat. No. 6,588,002 as below.
1. The '002 is typical for Physics is (Pin-Hole image) system which the                1. Light traveling theory and direction--→Passing through the holes→Light beam go direction to the screen→To show the shape.                    The '002 light emit direction is straight which has no any reflective (emit into and emit back v.s. the angle of emit-into angle) or refractive (The light beam passing through the optics-lens to emit into the lens material and make deviation and emit out from optics-lens other surface). So the light traveling path is totally different as '002 all drawing show is simple straight light traveling.                        2. Light source different:                    '002 show the Light source is radiation spread out from light source which means that is bulb light source            So can have more than 120 degree light beam emit out            from single light source.                            The current invention is LED light source which have to use DC current to drive so while apply for the outdoor light for big power have to connect with AC plug wire with Outside or built-in AC-to-DC circuit or get DC Big current power from outside AC-to-DC transformer to supply enough current to outdoor light device or high power consumption LEDs for other location application.                                                3. The Physics theory and light traveling theory is totally different:                    '002 Pin-Hole image with Radiation Bulb light source as all text of '002 and Figures.                            The current invention is not same as '002, The current invention is (Lens imaging) as the attached theory for (Object→Located on certain distance to the Lens focus points to form the size changed image which has smaller or equal or enlarge basing on the object located outside the 2nd focus point or within the 1st or 2nd focus location or within the 1st focus location.==>More simple physics word is (refraction). This is not only can created (colorful) (detail) (Sharp pixel image).                Also, the current invention also incorporated with the (Reflective properties) which is the Light beam emit to the lens with certain emit angle to lens and will reflected to certain angles out of the lens.                That is not same as '002 Pin-hold image light beam travel straight through the opening or holes or light passing able material.                                    4. The '002 is a radiation light source which is a bulb so the (Display unit) have to far away to the super high                            Temperatures light source as all '002 drawing show. It is not same as the current invention which has is LED which is cold light source which will not make the some display-unit like film or slide or paper or plastic sheet or laser film to melt or even fired.                So The '002 is not any relation for current invention for                a. Light source.                b. Light passing direction.                c. Physic theory and definition                d. Heat issues                e. Circuit need for AC-to-DC with Big current for big power consumption for Plurality LEDs or Big power LED                f. Distance between light source v.s display unit need far away for super high temperature or burn out.                                                
8. (#FF-4) U.S. application Ser. No. 14/968,862, Filed on Dec. 14, 2015                Which is Continue in Part of                    (# FF-3) U.S. application Ser. No. 14/539,267 Filed on Nov. 12, 2014                        which is Continue in Part of                    (# FF-2) U.S. application Ser. No. 14/275,184 Filed on May 12, 2014                        which is Continue in Part of                    (# FF-1) U.S. application Ser. No. 12/914,584 Filed on Oct. 28, 2010            now is U.S. Pat. No. 8,721,160, This is Division filing for            (#Q-2007) U.S. Pat. No. 7,632,004 or U.S. application Ser. No. 11/806,284 is CIP of the LED light has more than one of optics-means.                        
The above listed parent filed case basing on (#FF-series) has very details for
(a) “movable disc to load plurality of image-carrier or film or slide or image-forming units” as attached Drawing Page _ of (#FF-4) and its claim; and
(b) the LED light has other parts which including the “Rotate device to make rotating the optic-lens” as attached drawing page of (#FF-4) and its claims _; and
(c) The LED light has “rotating the optic-lens by motor” inside the page _ of (#FF-4) and its claims _ Point _.
From (# FF-Series) is PARENT filing for the (a) Moving Disc to install plurality of image-forming units (b) Rotating Optics-lens by Motor (c) Rotating optic-lens by motor; so the (#FF-Series) is Parent filing case of current invention and (#FF-Series) is Division Filing case of (#Q-2007) U.S. application Ser. No. 11/806,284 filed on Dec. 15, 2007 which “LED light has more than one optics-mens” is just same as current invention has plurality of Optic-lens fit within the movable disc as (#FF-Series) drawing FIG. 1, FIG. 1B, FIG. 2, FIG. 3. It is appreciated the Pending (#FF-4) (#FF-3) (# FF-2) and Its parent (# Q-2007) all concept, claims, idea should fall within the current invention claims and scope without any argument for these PARENT and PENDING cases before the current filing case filing date.
The current invention has make big improvement than all these 8 prior arts and make it simple manufacture, low cost, less assembly process, make different light functions.
From all the co-pending filed parent cases has function or features as below which NOT ONLY for parent filing features including (1) Project light (2) More than one function (3) adjust focus (4) adjust angle (5) Elastic contact points (6) LED heat solution (7) Heat sensitive parts installation (8) extend means BUT ALSO including new features (a) has movable-means to allow the at least one of level of the more than one lever LED bulb can move the desire level(s) away from original position, location, orientation to overcome all the interfere block-means so the said LED bulb can solve the (a) heat issue from LED(s) or circuit or electric components (b) lamp shade metal frame's block out the LED bulb light beam traveling (c) glass or metal or cement block means to block out the electric signals transmit from Bluetooth means, wifi means, internet means, App software means or any other electric wave-signals transmitting to control the said LED bulb and its related electric parts or accessories. It is appreciated all the above listed or discussed co-pending or issued patents co-inventor's concept, idea, design still should be consider within the current inventon's scope and fall within the current invention's claims.
Furthermore, the current invention has the moving Big project-image light performance to be seen on wider viewing angle which can created by (aa) making the said LEDs has different time to turn on and off to make light source changing portion related to the film/openings/project lens, or-and (ab) making rotating, spin, vibration, shake, moving of the said film/openings/slide/printed piece, or-and project-lens has refractive or-and refractive or-and diffusing or-and other desired optics properties, so can make the big projection image has desired moving effects. The current invention with moving or steady big projection image still fall within the basic relative position for parts those are still same as all co-pending filed parent cases, such as LED light source emit light to Film/openings/slide/printed piece/texture lens/treated lens/printed piece/variable thickness lens or other market available piece can create the image or-and lighted patterns (image-carrier) to project-lens which has at least refraction properties and all these LED/Image carrier/project lens 3 major components is the most simple and lowest cost project-assembly can fit into or install or arrange or assembled with LED light housing, or tube, or tube assembly, or frame, or holder, or disc, or groove, or ditch; those can be the separated piece(s) or can be the said housing or parts including but not limited for LED light or LED bulb only it should cover at least the said outdoor project light or outdoor seasonal project light or outdoor holiday season project light.
All these features of current invention just same as the concept of these parent co-pending cases for LED night light of the co-inventor's co-pending filing to apply to the same theory and same concept with same major kits including but not limited for 3 major components and its high low position relation LED+ image carrier+ Project lens into the said market available all kind of products just need a different construction of housing and arrange the 3 major components for each products for example but not limited for these preferred examples:                (I) Bulb housing with Bulb base with the one more twist-tight bulb base electric contactor will become the current inventions LED project Bulb with variety construction including has overcome block-means as co-pending (#QQQ-2) Ser. No. 14/289,968,        (II) Outdoor project light which only need to design a housing and arrange the at least 3 major components into and has proper AC-to-DC circuit from outside transformer or built-in side the housing with preferable or optional other parts & accessories with motor system to rotate the said disc which has install plurality of optics-lens so can make the at least one or more than one LED light beams passing through the top image carrier 1st and then go through the top geometric or dome or half ball or at least half ball or flat cover or-and project-lens to have 1 time or more than one times LED light beam passing through the image-forming-unit(s) which may (1) LED light beam go 1st through texture lens and go through 2nd variable project lens or (2) LED light beam go 1st through a slide or film and go through 2nd refractive properties project lens to enlarge the arts or image, or-and (3) LED light beam go 1st image-forming-unit(s) and go through the 2nd refractive project lens and 3rd go through a protective or environment light passing through lens or cover;        
All these 3 examples is just for some simple arrangement which may                (i) have different number or color of LED(s), or        (ii) have different number, or type, or desired treatments of surface or material, or different image, marking, printing, text, arts, holes, cutout, polished, opaque, contour, shape of the said image-carrier, or        (iii) have different arrangement, number, optic-properties, clearance, focus, adjustment kits, variable thickness, refractive or-and reflective or-and diffusing or-and random reflective or-and opening or-and windows or-and steady or moving of the said optic-lens, or        (iv) have optional other optic-lens to make narrow LED light beam to become wider and parallel light into image forming-unit(s) or protect cover or heat-sink device or frame, holder, rotatable disc, compartment, conductive wires, sensor, ground pole, ground sticker, ground installation kits, environment cover or device or shell or ball to add for the said all kind of construction of light device.        
From the co-pending all projection theory discussed or listed above, the current invention further disclosure the one project LED light or LED bulb has built-in multiple project-assembly like the co-inventor's U.S. Pat. No. 8,083,377 issued date Dec. 27, 2011 FIG. 15 and FIG. 16 has the multiple project head to create multiple big project images on areas or surface. The current invention also had same concept to have multiple LEDs and image carries and project-lens with the motor/time piece movement/rotate kit/spin kit/movement/magnetic & magnetic-coil
set/IC with parts to make the light source or-and image carriers or-and project-lens to make moving effects to viewers.
The current said LED light is cover all the plug-into Outlet night light or desktop night light which has the housing parts, tube, tube assembly like U.S. Pat. No. 8,083,377 FIG. 4 to install the said image-carriers or-and project-lens or other parts including but not limited such as other optics lens, motor, gear set, time piece movement with desired speed for spin, or-and holder, frame, disc to hold the said disc of plurality of optics-lens, project lens, tube piece, LEDs, image carrier or carriers with desired focus with adjustable kits to variable requirement for different distance for big Image surface.
The current invention of LED bulb same as above discussed LED outdoor project light or LED night light has any number of the housing parts or multiple tube or tube-assembly or-and LEDs or-and project-lens assembly to put all parts inside the existing marketing similar bulb shape housing. The said major 3 parts LEDs, image carrier, project lens fit within or install into the said tube, tube assembly, housing parts of LED bulb or LED outdoor project light. As long as the arrangement same as LED—Image carrier—Project Lens all should be fall within the current invention with moving device including the (1) LED has desired on-off time and period time and functions (2) Motor/movement/spin/rotate device to move the image carrier or-and project-lens or LED(s). The LED bulb can use for all desk lamp or down light or recess light lamp holder or some adaptor with preferred or optional power switch or auto sensor switch and all co-pending parent filing features including:
The current invention co-pending (# QQQ-2) U.S. application Ser. No. 14/289,968 teach LED bulb also good for LED Bulb for upper or down installation because has including extractable design, extendable design which can overcome the down light application because some down light (LED Bulb base face sky) has lamp shade which made of glass, metal, cement, concrete surrounding the said Down light or recess light installation so these electric-signal block-means will affect, interfere the electric signal transmitting so let Bluetooth control, Wifi control, remote control, infra-red control, internet control, App software control loose or reduce or limited the signal transmitting to let these functions become a problem. So the current invention's co-pending (# QQQ-2) U.S. application Ser. No. 14/289,968 teach all proper movable-means help to
overcome these electric signal block means and make the LED bulb has its designed and pre-determined functions without any affect or interfere or limited by the said electric-signal block-means.
The current invention's co-pending (# QQQ-2) U.S. application Ser. No. 14/289,968 teach has more than one level(s) (including parts and accessories) LED bulb which each level can has its own functions or multiple functions control by market available skill or method may selected from Blue-tooth, Wifi, internet, App software, IC, Remote signal, infra-red signal, motion sensor, heat sensor though computer, communication, consumer device by people. Such as the more than one levels LED Bulb has (1) Multiple colors with changeable colors and moving effects (2) Multiple functions select from market available any LED light effects for indoor and outdoor lighting (3) Multiple control means which select from market available control, sensor, switch, blue-tooth, wifi, internet, app software, remote, infra-red or other electric or electronic related circuit or device(s) (4) More than one movable-means (5) Changeable geometric shape (6) Changeable construction (7) moveable means select from any group combination from bar, pole, spin, rotate, hinge, arms, joints, join, frame, connector, sections to make the levels, parts, accessories to be move away to desire location, positions. These are the main features of the current invention.
The current invention mainly for LED bulb which has following co-pending US application many cases also teach other features as parent filing case stated as below:
1. The current invention co-pending U.S. application many cases also teach the said LED Bulb has other features that the LED bulb can have more twist degree or twist angle after LED Bulb's contact-Point touched electrode—This features can get horizon more than 360 degree to let the light beam to position the certain area(s) to get more wider of adjust angle and more wider of adjust directions and it also can incorporated with adjustable Focus means to make the same of LED light beams or image to shown different light performance on the desired locations or area(s). The Rotatable LED Ball with two arms to offer the said LED Bulb of preferable Geometric shape and construction, can adjust angle in vertical axis up to more than 360 degree angle so can get the LED Bulb's plurality of light beams can cover all x-y-z axis areas by at least one of light beam or plurality of the light beam to illuminate the near-by or far-away or remote-away or any combination of the said LED Bulb.
2. The current invention co-pending U.S. application many cases also teach the said LED Bulb has (i) One or more than one of the light beams arrange in LED bulb for desire light performance. As co-pending filing content which has (ii) more than one LED light source(s) are for Night light, and has (iii) more than on project assembly for project LED lighting. The current invention can create same light performance as the co-pending or patented applications as attached drawings, the difference than prior-arts with night light because Night light has prong means and for outlets installation and not have extend/retractable design. However, for the LED light has (iv) more than one of optis-lens which is disclosure inside the (#Q-07) which is parent case of co-pending filed case of (#FF-4) (#FF-3) (#FF-2) which has also details description for disc to install plurality of image-carrier(s) and rotating by motor so the current invention is Child filing case for (#FF-4) and (# Q-07—more than one optic-lens) and just change (AA) Disc to load the Plurality of “optics-lens” instead of “image-carrier”, and (BB) just change to “LED outdoor lighting” housing instead of “LED night light” housing. So simple keep the same (disc install plurality of image carrier or optic-lens) and keep the same (rotating device rotate the optics-lens) and keep the same parent (#Q-7) “LED light has more than one optic-lens”. These features and concept is same as parent co-pending (# FF-4) (#FF-3) (#FF-2) which is Division filed of (# Q-07) as above disclosure and drawing attachments for (#FF-4) public data and claims for these wording and also disclosure the (#Q-07) issue patents 4 pages for verify the continuously filing and division filing so there should not any LED related light application should be copy the current filing case and its parent co-pending case or issued parent filed case.
Furthermore, the current invention is CIP of the parent of the (#FF-4) which is the CIP of U.S. application of (#11-2009) Ser. No. 12/624,621 filed on Nov. 24, 2009 which is CIP of the US (#Q-07) which discussed on above listed parent case. The (#11-2009) had very clear and solid claim for the same 3 major components LED, and image-carrier or display-unit, and project-lens or-and protective lens or cover of the said project assembly is fit into or install into the outdoor garden light, outdoor seasonal light, outdoor Halloween light, outdoor Christmas light to project, fixed or steady or changeable image or lighted patterns. From the U.S. application Ser. No. 12/624,621 parent filing case claim 1 can see all these claim. It is appreciated that the current invention parent (#FF-4) its parent filing case (#Q-07) also is the parent of the (# II-2009) and (#II-II) U.S. application Ser. No. 13/534,611 both had (aa) The 3 major components arranged inside the MAIN PRODUCTS to project the Fixed or Steady or movable or changeable image or lighted patterns (bb) The said main products is one of Outdoor garden light, outdoor seasonal light, Outdoor lighting which is same as the current invention concept, idea and this current invention just put all CO-PENDING PARENT FILED case for (# Q-07) (#II-2009) (#II-2) (#FF) (# TT) (# ZZ) (#QQQ) series and make brief for apply the project-assembly 3 major components can get the most simple construction and lowest cost to make clear image or-and lighted patterns with optional to change position of LED, or-and image-carrier, or-and optic-lens by motor or manual device. It also can have optional focus or projected-image location adjustment. It also can have digital data projection.
3. The current invention co-pending U.S. application many cases also teach the said LED Bulb has Focus adjustable-kits so can make same light beam emit out from same LED bulb to wherever surface(s) with desired light performance with brightness, size, light spots, color, lit-areas. The same light beam output from same LED Bulb with focus adjustable kits can create the different light pattern, light path, light brightness, light performance, light direction, light performance by viewer.
4. The current invention co-pending U.S. application many cases also teach the said LED Bulb has extendable parts such as extend tube, telescope tube or equivalent extendable, receivable piece which can install the electric parts & accessories etc. The extendable or the like parts of LED bulb can keep away from LED(s)'s heat, block-objects of lighting's curtain, lighting's shade, lighting's glass, cylinder tube of recess lighting, or other block-objects which block the motion-sensor lens, remote control signal, or light beam emit direction. The extendable or retractable parts keep the said LED bulb's related Circuit board/control/IC/switch/sensor/electric parts or assembly or accessories away from the LED-units or block-objects to prevent from heat affect the desire functions, performance, such as Motion sensor or PIR sensor head or Fresnel lens or LED-unit light beam emit direction.
5. The current invention co-pending U.S. application many cases also teach the said LED Bulb has Extractable/extendable/movable kits to put heat sensitive or light sensitive parts away from LEDs' heat, light's shade, light's curtain, light's glass, decorative material, ceiling block objects, or any other block objects which will interfere the LED bulb or LED Bulb's related parts & accessories. The said extendable or extractable parts preferred to design on front of the LED bulb, but it depend on the different requirement and different consideration of heat, block-object location. The extendable or retractable parts offer the more space to install the preferred electric parts & accessories, offer the extra length to far-away from heat means or block-objects so the LED bulb can overcome heat and block-objects for any applications, installation.
6. The current invention co-pending U.S. application many cases also teach the said LED bulb different from all market available LED Bulb which offer The illumination only cover the adjacent area which are start from the LED Bulb to certain distance (illumination surrounding LED Bulb or start from LED bulb to certain distance with illumination) and do not offer the illumination or image to a area(s) which has certain direction(s), angle(s), distance(s) which far away or remote-away from the LED Bulb. The current invention can make any combination to offer the near-by areas illumination, far-away areas illumination or together for both illumination effects.
7. The current invention co-pending U.S. application many cases also teach the said LED Bulb has more than one light beams output to different area(s), direction(s), location(s) and make more than one areas or locations has illuminations which all these areas may not adjacent, link, sit together. The said LED bulb may offer more than one area(s) have illumination is other features of current other features which can allow people to make the energy saving and only offer illumination for where needed such as Stair lighting which only Up or Down two direction need illumination to see stairs. Rest areas no need the light at all and the said stair-lighting has built-in motion sensor has sensitivity up to 10-30 feet is enough to cover one floor stairs (Normally is 18 steps). One light beam for LED bulb to emit up 9 steps and one light beam of same LED bulb to emit down 9 steps. This will be enough illumination because each UP or DOWN stair are been illuminated by each Floor's one LED Bulb, so 2 different of light beam(s) to offer same one UP or One Down 9 steps . . . . This is pretty good power saving device while motion sensor device build-in more than one of light beam as output from one LED bulb.
Hence, the current invention & co-pending U.S. application many cases also teach LED light or LED Bulb can has at least one or plurality of light beam output from one LED bulb or LED light to near-by area(s), remote-away area(s), far-away area(s) or any combination of these area(s) with adjust angle, adjust focus, elastic contact-point, rotate/spin/tilt frame or support or base to get desire direction to emit light beam or-and project image or-lighted patterns for fixed or steady or moving or changeable performance, or has added extend/retractable parts to install the parts & accessories away from heat or block-objects; these all belong to current invention features so can let all light beam to emit to area(s) where need the illumination or-and project image or-and lighted patterns, Not like conventional LED bulb only can supply the near-by area(s) which start from the LED-bulb to certain limited distance areas (LED bulb has limited brightness to emit to long distance except like current invention to apply optics lens or lens assembly to project light beams to remote-away or far-away distance which current market items cannot create.
FIGS. 10, 11, 12, 13, 14 disclosure the current invention co-pending filed case (# FF-4) for all PARENT FILED case on public file and show the each Figure of (#FF-4) has the disc or holder to install plurality of the image-carrier which is same of current invention to change to install plurality of the optic-lens into the disc or holder or compartment. Also show the claim very clear for “rotate device to rotate the optics-lens” which is same and identically for current invention for all kind of projection LED light, seasonal light, outdoor garden light and LED bulb which all these application has basic 3 components LED and image-carrier and project lens which has refractive function to enlarge and project out to outside arms away location including building or house or ceiling or walls for indoor or outdoor application.
FIG. 14 show the Parent filing case for (#FF-4) (# FF-3) (#FF-2) (#FF-1) and (#II-2009) (#II-II) is the (# Q-07) as above discussed so not discuss more details here.
The current inventions all drawing are same as above listed co-inventor co-pending or patent drawing with some change on the LED light or LED bulb including but not limited to has more than one level(s) and use more than one movable-parts can make the at least one level's parts or accessories to any desire location, position and orientation. Also, Each level(s) can has one or more than one functions selected from market available LED or LED(s) light effects, function, performance.
The current invention also teach the simple has 3 basic components LED and image-forming-unit or image-carrier with LED can get most economic cost and most simple installation for all said current invention and co-pending all parent filed case. Also, The current invention apply the basic project-assembly can apply to all kind of LED outdoor light, LED seasonal light, or garden light, or LED bulb has above discussed 3 ways to make the said LED or-and Image-carrier or-and optics-lens to move, rotating, spin to change the position and get the moving or changing image or lighted patterns effects.
So it is easily to refer all these concepts are same but belong to brand new while become the project LED light or LED bulb applications with all co-pending filing cases' features and concept. It is appreciated all listed co-pending or co-pending parent or co-inventor patented drawing, concept, feature or equivalent or same functions parts, or accessories, or electric circuit, or concept; all should be still fall within the current invention for projection LED light or-and LED BULB application.